Breath of Fire IV: Dreams and Tears
by Yurameshi the catboy
Summary: I know this hasn't been updated in...years and I apologize. I've tried many times to make this story continue, but a lot has happened for me. Pleasure forgive me, thank you..
1. Chapter 1: Fears

** Breath of Fire IV:**

** Dreams and Tears**

** Written by Yurameshi the catboy**

** All Characters and images, belongs to and are copyrighted by Capcom.**

* * *

**Just to set the record straight before hand, this is a story set in areas not on the game......well almost not on the game. I'm using one or two small areas of the game but nothing very big. For anyone that has played the game then you know what I mean and for those who have not but are going to then you might see one or two spoilers. Oh and for anyone that has read The Island Passage ** **and liked it then you might like mine too. I modeled it after his and he doesn't mind. Me and him are good friends and I got the idea from him actually, Hehehe. Well enough of the legal stuff, on with the show! ^_^**

* * *

** Chapter One: Fears**

** Ryu**

**The night sky........it always made me feel calm, just looking at the dark blue sky always put me to peace. I loved to sit and stare at the sky and just think. I've been doing that a lot lately, but why? What was making me think so much? I turned my head slightly and looked to the group sleeping near the fire. I moved my eyes from one person to the next until I stopped and looked at Nina's sleeping form. She was always so cute when she slept. She always had a smile whenever I saw her sleeping; seeing her smile always made me feel better. Just knowing that she and everyone were alright; I really didn't need anything more.**

**After a moment I slowly turned my gaze back to the sky and let out a small breath. We had been traveling together for over a month now. Nina and Cray were searching for a Wyndian named Elina who was last seen in Synesta but when we got there she was already gone. It must have been hard for Nina to summon up the courage and go looking for her sister despite the danger. Nina always tried to act brave but when something bad should happen, she would always get emotional. It made me sad whenever she cried; for me or for anyone that got hurt. It always made me want to try harder and protect her and not let anything hurt her.**

**Cray had come along because he was Nina's friend and for the other fact that he loved Elina from what I can gather. Cray always had this tough look trying to be the leader of the group; but deep down I could tell that Cray was a nice person with a courageous heart.**

**The there was Ershin; she was odd in some ways, but actually caring in other ways. Later we found out that there was actually an Endless inside the robot armor. Deis, as she called herself explained that she was only half endless, much like myself, and that when she was summoned to this world she was sucked into the armor known as Ershin for some reason. I have to say though that she is some what of a flirt at times, and a powerful fighter in battle. But otherwise, she's ok to be around.**

**Then came the Grassrunner named Scias. There was not much to say about him at first, being he hardly spoke, was a mercenary for hire, and an excellent fighter to boot. Later on we found out that Scias was not all that we thought he was. We first thought he was betraying us by telling his hirers what we were doing; but to everyone's surprise he turned on them and helped us fight off there minions in battle. Scias truly was a strange character, though I will admit he is a nice guy when you get to know him.**

**Then came Ursula; brave right to the very end that's for sure. She seemed so used to everything that has happened around us, and always one to make the first move when planning an attack. She looks as if she has been trained by the best in the art of war. She fears no one...well from what I see anyway. She doesn't seem to like close range fighting at all, being that she uses a gun instead of a sword. Despite that she is a deadly fighter when in battle. She has the perfect combination of power and magic that make her even more deadly. She's good to have around in battle, but otherwise not very social at all. **

**At any rate....these are the friends I came to know and respect; and I have tried my best to keep them all alive; and I'll continue to do it too. **

**I felt a calm breeze pass by me and it made me shiver a little as the breeze ran through my shirt. I slowly lowered my head to the ground and let out another small breath. **

**I then raised my hand and brushed some of my hair out of my face and sighed softly still not feeling tired. I had been up like this every night for the past few days; aimlessly staring up at the night sky. So many thoughts had run through my head recently about what my purpose was and what can I do better to keep my friends safe and so many things that still have no answers. **

**What was making me think like this, and why? It was strange though, because every time I looked to Nina I would start thinking. Was she the one making me think all this? **

**I slowly turn my head to Nina again and I can't help but smile as I watch her sleep. It made me feel good when just hearing her voice and watching her move. **

**Then I watched as she moved slightly and her eyes squinting. She started to move around some and let out small whimpers.**

**I then slowly stood and walked close to her with worry upon my face. I slowly knelt down and placed my hands on her shoulders and shaked her gently.**

**"Nina wake up, wake up please." I whispered hoping not to wake the others**

**Her eyes then snapped open and she let out a low scream but to my surprise no one awoke. She laid there for a moment just staring at me before she finally managed to speak.**

**"Ryu........is that you?" I just looked at her for a moment. _"She must not be all awake yet." _I nod slowly and I continue to look at her.**

**Then before I can make another move she throws her arms around my neck and buries her face in my shoulder and sobs softly. I didn't know what had happened but I was going to do the best I could to calm her down. **

**She did not speak a word now as she cried uncontrollably now. I almost started to cry myself but I had to refrain from it for her sake, I couldn't let her know that it was a weakness or anyone else.**

**I slowly move my arms around her neck and place a hand on the back of her head and the other just below her neck and I stay like this while gently rocking back and forth in hopes of calming her down. I could feel my heartache as I heard and felt her crying. It made me wish more and more that the problems that we suffer would just leave her alone, she has such a fragile heart and I don't want to lose her.**

**After a few minutes passed I felt her grip around my neck loosen and her crying slowing down now. After a moment of silence I managed to speak but in a whisper.**

**"Are you alright Nina.......please tell me what's wrong." I slowly moved my hand through her hair and I sit and wait for a response.**

**After a moment that seemed like hours she slowly lifted her head and stared at my face. I stared back into the depths of her hazel brown eyes and I felt for a moment that I could lose myself in those beautiful eyes. Her cheeks sparkling from her tears and she had a mix of a scared and sad look upon her lips. It took me a moment to find my voice and speak.**

**"Please tell me what's wrong Nina..........please."**

* * *

** Nina**

**I just sat there and stared into his sapphire blue eyes while my arms were still around his neck. He looked so worried for me; so worried that I wondered if I should tell him. **

**He was always so caring to me..........but never like this. This is the first time he's been this caring before. I found it hard to turn away from those eyes; those eyes.....I felt so lost in those eyes. It made me feel warm and complete whenever I looked into those beautiful sapphire eyes. **

**I continued to stare into his eyes and remaining completely motionless for what seemed like an eternity but only a few moments. I snapped out of my trance when Ryu placed his hand on my cheek. He parted his lips slightly and spoke but only above a whisper.**

**"Nina........are you alright." Those words ran through my head several times. Was I alright? Should I tell him what happened in the nightmare? **

**I finally managed to turn my head from his penetrating stare and looked off to right. "I'm ok.......thank you Ryu." I couldn't tell him.....not yet anyway. Maybe when the right time comes I'll tell him, but not now.**

**I turned my head slightly and looked at him again. All I saw was the face of an understanding person; he already knew that I didn't want to tell him yet. How did he know? Ryu did not speak another word after I did; instead he just held me a little closer to comfort me.**

**I couldn't help but smile as he did this; it made me feel so much better that he was so close now. So many times when I felt sad, I wanted Ryu to hold me just like this. But I couldn't because I was scared that he would find me weak and to emotional to be a proper princess. Cray seemed to act like that towards me many times when I was a little younger, though he never showed it.**

**But after meeting Ryu and getting to know him, I saw what true kindness was. He never raised his voice at me or called me names. Not once did he ever speak badly of me, even when I wasn't around he never spoke one word of cruelness to anyone, not even our companions. I know because if he had one of them would've told me......right? No, he's to kind for that.....he would never do anything like that. **

* * *

** Ryu**

**What's wrong with me; why am I acting like this? I've never felt like this before. It felt so strange while I was holding her. I had never had a chance to hold her like this before. So many times I wished I could be like this with her. And now that she is in my arms; it scares me. Why does it scare me so?**

**Despite how I felt I had to focus on her and to make sure she is alright. I continued to hold her close and refraining from making any additional moves so as not to scare her, just in case she is still jumpy.**

**I could feel her hair brush against my cheek and I looked to her again, and I could feel her rubbing her cheek on my shoulder. I stared at her for a moment then I slowly raised my head to the sparkling stars and let out a small breath. **

**She then lifted her head and stared at me again. She had a small smile upon her face; and seeing that made something loosen on my heart and I felt ten times better that she felt better now. She let out another small breath and smiled a little more content now.**

**"Thank you Ryu........I feel much better now." Those words rang in my ears and put me more at ease now. **

**She then loosened her grip from around my neck and I gently laid her back down on the sleeping bag. She tucked her wings behind her as she lied down and she smiled at me one more time as she slowly closed her eyes.**

**"Good night...........Ryu...." Her words were barely audible as she drifted off to sleep with a content smile and snuggled into the blankets.**

**I then move beside her and pull my legs to my chest and put my head in my knees.**

**_"As long as she's alright.......that's all I care about." _With that one thought I drifted off to sleep without another word.**

* * *

** Chapter 2: Foresights**


	2. Chapter 2: Foresights

**Chapter 2: Foresights**

* * *

**The following morning **

**  
  
Ryu**

**We had been walking for over 2 hours now and I was starting to wonder if Cray knew where we were going. I looked to Nina who was walking alongside me and she looked sort of scared and sad. Seeing this made something in my stomach turn. It was a feeling that always seemed to show up when Nina felt like that. Before it seemed too easy to help her feel better...but now for some reason, I don't know what to do. It felt strange that I didn't know what to do...it wasn't like I had helped her before...but it felt different this time; like there was something much more deeper then what her face was showing, and yet I couldn't quite place what it was. I felt more worried now as to what was making Nina feel like this but before I could summon the courage to ask what was wrong everyone stopped and I bumped right into Cray nearly falling over on him but managing to gain my balance before I did.**

* * *

**   
  
Cray**

**I felt myself getting pushed forward a little but gained my footing quickly and stood straight and turned around and looked at Ryu. Ryu started to scratch his head some and looked to Nina a moment and his face immediately switched from a little embarrassed to very sad. What was going on between those two anyway?  
  
Sighing some I turned back around and pulled the map out of my pocket to see where we were at the moment. After a quick look I put it back in my pocket and turned to the others again. " Ok where not far from the town of Berleim...if we keep going in this direction will be there within the hour." They all nodded and we started off again.**

**All the while we were walking I couldn't stop wondering what was going on between Ryu and Nina. "What is happening…I don't understand in the slightest…." Sighing again I continued to walk but not really noticing where I was going until a low hanging tree branch slapped me back to reality.**

**"Arggg!" I backed up and rubbed my sore nose and my ear twitched to the sound of giggling, which I could tell right away, was Nina and surprisingly of all people Ursula.**

* * *

**Ursula**

_"Moron…he's not paying attention to where he is going…that's not like him…."_** I stopped my giggling and resumed my emotionless stare but I still found it funny. I looked at Cray again then at the now silent Nina and Ryu. **_ "Something is up with those 2…but what is it?"_

**Shrugging I continued to walk behind Scias and slowly swaying my fox tail about not really caring what was going on at the moment. These people were very odd to me; perhaps they thought I was odd but oh well.**

* * *

**Nina**

**I had to admit that Cray was not acting like himself, but then again neither was I. The foresight I had scared me so much. I was to scared to tell Ryu that it was about him and that I might lose him.**

**What would he say if I told him? That's what scared me; I didn't know what he would say. I was just to scared.**

**I was knocked from my mental thoughts at the sound of Cray's voice that had its same leadership tone to it. "Something is coming…. be on your guard everyone." I immediately materialized my wand from the air itself and got in my ready stance as Ryu unsheathed his sword and readying his stance also and the others soon following.**

**A gust of wind pass by rustling the trees and bushes around them**

**I stood tensed and waiting for whatever was coming now but the only thing that did come was the winds themselves. It did feel odd though, for the winds did feel a little strong for a cloudless day.**

**It wasn't until a moment to late that I realized that this wasn't normal wind and it was in fact a cyclone that I felt the sharp bladed winds come at us from all directions and 4 of the bladed winds coming at me.**

**I dodged the first 2 but the 3rd sliced through the side of my dress and grazing my skin slightly making me wince from the sting but I managed to move out of the way of the 4th. The cut was light and it did sting but I had to worry about dodging more before I could heal the cut.**

**The winds slowed down to a small gust showing the spell had lost its affect and as I looked to the other I saw they had also taken a few hits also. I looked from one person to another seeing no cuts that were serious and I prepared to cast a vitalize spell to help in healing but then I felt the winds pick up again and it felt stronger then ever.**

**Cray immediately yelled out in an exasperated voice to get everyone's attention as the winds continue to pick up speed. "Everyone run…it's a Typhoon spell!!!"**

**With Cray's words noted I took off in a sprint using my wings to gain a little speed as we all ran. Cray led the group with Ursula, Ershin, Scias, Ryu, and myself all following. As we ran the winds continued to pick up speed and the winds beginning to come visible quickly which gave hint that the spell was almost at its peak of attack power.**

**With the brief moment of looking at the visible wind I accidentally tripped over an up lifted root and fell onto my stomach and I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. It only took me a moment to register that my ankle had popped and now I was at the mercy of the Typhoon.**

**I closed my eyes and waited for the Typhoon but then I heard a familiar voice and I opened my eyes again just as Ryu pushed me back to the ground and placing his body upon my back in a protective way just as the Typhoon reached its max power and proceeded to furiously swirl about us as the others ran from us in attempts to get away and barely managing to escape unharmed.**

* * *

**Ryu**

**I stayed in this position over Nina protectively and groaning as the wind cutters slashed at my back and shirt severing it and cutting at my skin. I knew why I was doing this; it was for Nina. I couldn't bare to let her go like this; I refused to let it happen, no matter what.**

**I held back cries of pain as the wind cutters cut deeper into my back but I continued to use my body as a shield for Nina. I didn't care how much it hurt or how long this would go on; I just wanted to protect Nina. It had been my decision since the day we met. Always caring and willing to help me; it was then I decided to do something for her, and this was it.**

**I could feel Nina shiver under me but I didn't know if it was out of fear or not. I closed my eyes feeling blood coat my back as more cutters sliced across my back, shoulders, legs, and my hands that were covering the back of my head.**

* * *

**Nina**

**I was to scared to move or even say Ryu's name. The Typhoon was to frightening and the sound it made also made my ears hurt but I could still feel Ryu's body over mine. But it still scared me to know what Ryu was doing for me. He was risking his life for me; he had done it many times before but never like this. Using his own body as a shield for me. Letting his own body take the full force of this attack while I was left unharmed from this.**

**Tears welled in my eyes as I stayed laid out on my stomach while the Typhoons force continued to pound against Ryu but he still managed to hold himself up. I wanted to help him so badly but I could not summon the will to budge an inch. I felt so helpless knowing Ryu was getting hurt for me.**

**The Typhoons assault begins to lose its effectiveness' and begins to die down slowly**

**I could feel the Typhoon getting weaker and as I began to move I felt Ryus body drop onto my back and panic ran up my back knowing what has happened now. Ryu lost consciousness from the assault of the Typhoon.**

**Feeling his weight fully on mine and finally managing to move I slowly slid out from under him and turned over and looked down at him in horror at what I saw. He was a total mess; blood caked his back, legs, and hands. He must've used his hands to protect his head but he only had his clothing to protect his back and legs.**

**More tears welled in my eyes as I gently gathered him in my arms and hugged him gently crying into his chest wishing this never happened. This was all my fault for not paying attention to where I was going; if I had then we could've made it out safely and Ryu would be alright. But he's not and its all my fault.**

**"Oh Ryu I'm so sorry…please say something…. anything…. please." I sobbed into his chest again but I could I hear the steady pulse of his heart and it put me slightly at ease knowing he was alive but I wanted to hear his voice, to feel his warm touch.**

**Then as if I was being dragged from the very darkness of my heart I jerked up feeling something warm upon my cheek and I stared down into Ryus open eyes and a small painful smile on his lips and his warm hand on my cheek.**

**He slowly parted his lips to speak in a soft but slightly cracked voice. "Don't cry…it doesn't hurt as bad as it looks…..honest…." He forced a smile and his thumb lightly brushing away a tear from my cheek.**

**"Ryu….I'm so sorry…that…..that this happened….why did you do that….now your hurt…" He forced another smile as he spoke. "I wanted to…..I didn't want you to get hurt…." I couldn't believe what he said. He wanted to, he didn't think of it as something he had to do, he wanted too.**

**I held his hand to my cheek as his eyes closed and falling asleep just as the others approached us. I knew Ryu needed to rest but he also needed medical attention and my magic was thrown out off during the Typhoon; I couldn't even focus my magic properly.**

**"Nina….Ryu……are you both…..oh man….Ryu…." I looked up to see Cray looking down at the bloodied form of Ryu and myself. I was trying to keep from crying again but it was very hard not too. I was so scared of losing Ryu that it was unbearable.**

**"I'm ok Cray…..but we have to get Ryu some medical help….my magic wont work…" I looked up at Cray pleadingly and he nodded in response to it.**

**"Your right….I saw a town just outside the woods….I don't know what made that Typhoon but lets hope it doesn't come after us yet….." I nodded in agreement with Cray and I moved alittle to which Ursula helped me to my feet but my ankle was swollen so I had to lean against her.**

* * *

**Cray**

_"God Ryu is a mess….that Typhoon lasted a lot longer then it should…..whoever did it must be very powerful." **I slowly kneeled down and lifted Ryu's bloody battered form into my arms. He was a mess; his clothes were in shreds and Nina was wounded too. Things just aren't going our way. I sighed again making sure Ryu was carefully situated in my arms before turning to the others who remained silent.**_

**"Ryu is out….we have to find that town and get him some help and fast…" They nodded and we all proceeded to Berleim as hastily as possible.**

**Chapter 3: Will**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories**

* * *

**Ryu**

**My head was spinning and I could feel myself falling in and out of consciousness. I knew I was out of commission for now but I just felt so helpless. I knew I had to heal but I didn't know how. I was slightly aware of my condition from the constant pains that ran up and down my back where the majority of the wounds were.**

**I could feel the wind on my face showing they were moving quickly and I could guess one of two people who was carrying me, but I figured it was Cray considering Woren's are very strong. My ears could catch the soft whimpers of a feminine voice that I could easily describe to be Nina's.**

**I always hated myself when I saw or heard her crying because I always felt like I was the one responsible. And every time I felt like this all I would want to do then would be to help her feel better. Such a young and innocent girl doesn't deserve to feel such sadness over anything, she's to pure for that. But right now I was powerless to do anything for her and I cursed myself more for not being able to hold her like I wanted to but then something crossed my mind that threw me off my train of thought.**

_"Why was she crying?"_ **I couldn't understand why she was crying and soon another question crossed my mind. **"_Is she crying...for me?" _**With my thoughts forming to many questions for me to understand I let myself fall into my light sleep focusing more on recovering now.**

* * *

**Cray**

**I couldn't believe what was happening, Ryu was nearly sliced to ribbons and Nina's ankle is broken. I admitted to myself along time ago when I first saw Ryu transform that I could never measure to be a proper protector to Nina and Ryu's courage in risking his life for her was proof enough to me.**

**But not Ryu's life is in our hands now and for all he did to protect us, its our turn to protect him. I owe him a great debt for being there Nina, and I aim to pay him back in full, no matter what I have to do.**

**I stopped a moment panting a little then turned to the group which had been following right on my heels. We were all exhausted but we still had a little ways to go. I had a quick mental debating on whether to continue on or stop here and rest for a few minutes.**

**I turned my head to Nina who seemed to be thinking the same and slowly nodded as she wiped away a stray tear that still glistened on her wet cheek. I nodded in return and turned to the others.**

**"Ok were going to rest here for a few minutes, gather some thick leaves and get out a spare blanket to cover Ryu with." they nodded and started to do this quickly and I could tell there willingness to help there fallen comrade. It made me happy to know that even though we all didn't see eye to eye at times, but when a friend needs help were always willing to put our differences aside to insure there safety. This boy, Ryu, really was something special to all of us, even though we had our own ways of showing it.**

* * *

**Nina**

**I could barely tear my eyes from Ryu's face while everyone was gathering everything. Ursula let me sit with Ryu, who was put on some big soft leaves. I gently maneuvered myself though my ankle still stung as I dead but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be closer to Ryu right now.**

**I gently lifted his head and rested it upon my lap as he slept. The leaves were acting as a temporary patch sense we had none and it was stopping the blood flow from the open wounds a little. I tried hard not to break down crying but it was becoming so hard remembering what Ryu did for me at the cost of his own life to save mine. Trying to put these thoughts aside for a few minutes, I let my mind wander back to when we first met.**

* * *

**I had insisted that I should go and get the parts for the sandflier because if we both did there was a big chance it would get stolen. I could tell Cray was skeptical about this but I still wanted to do this to show I wasn't a little girl anymore. With a little persuasion he finally let me go and he gave me the King's Sword.** **I left not quite sure why he gave me this at the time but I pushed that thought aside too.**

**I had been walking for a little while and my feet were starting to hurt. But no sooner did I think to stop and rest did I notice a large crater near by. I ran over to it and looked down in it noticing there was an overturned merchants stall and the merchant himself was fleeing from the area screaming something I couldn't quite make out.**

**But of course clumsy me, I slipped right into the crater. I was always clumsy, even as a child I sometimes fell over my own feet. I got up and looked around for a moment then noticed something moving in a smaller crater. I only took one step closer before its appearance became known and I literally froze in my tracks. I could only think that I was going to be its next meal but then noticed that it wasn't making a move at all. It just stood there staring at me. Then it made what sounded like a painful cry as a pair of transparent wings sprouted from its back and it floated up but in mid flight it caused so much dust that I had to cover my eyes.**

**When I uncovered my eyes I saw it was gone but something else was laying where the dragon was. I took a few steps closer then watched it slowly sit up showing it a was boy that looked no older then me. He stood up and I immediately blushed when I noticed he was stark naked and I quickly turned away. I had never seen a naked male before, but this was embarrassing. I could only spat out for him to find some clothes quickly because I was feeling kind of funny.**

**When I felt it was safe to look, I turned around and to my relief he did find clothes that fit him rather well. I was at a loss for a moment because I didn't know what to say right away but soon managed to ask his name.**

**I could tell by his actions that he was having troubles remembering so I was guessing that maybe he had amnesia or something. But soon after he answered his name to be Ryu. I could only smile at his name and his soft voice, both suited him perfectly.**

**When we finally got out of the hole I let him use the King's Sword since he didn't have anything to protect himself. When we got this valley I started to wonder if he was afraid of heights but he looked ok to say how quiet he was. When we reached an assortment gorges that we had to jump I could tell he was a little more worried then, but his worried seemed to be directed me.**

**The first jump was easy but the second was a little further this time and I wasn't sure if he could jump it much less myself. But then he jumped ahead of me like his fear had vanished then waved back to me. I just giggled and looked over the side looking how far down it was and just as luck would have it my clumsiness got the better of me again and I slipped falling down the side of the mountain. At this point I used my wings to stop my fall but what I didn't count on was Ryu coming down at me and soon after seeing me hover did he lose his balance and fell to the ground with a thud. I cringed at what I saw and floated down landing beside him and worry already clenching my heart as I kneeled to help him up, but much to my own surprise he just sat up and laughed a little looking pretty embarrassed about his own clumsiness. I just smiled with the worry vanishing when I looked at his happy and embarrassed expression on his face.**

**It amazed me that even in danger he was willing to help someone he barely knew only to laugh at his own mistake which was actually mine since I forgot to tell him I could fly. It was already dark and we hid in a cave to rest for the night. We gathered some twigs and cave moss and made a fire. Ryu gave me the small blanket he found while back at the crater site. I could feel it getting a little cold out and I started to wonder if he was going to be ok with the little clothing he had.**

**I explained to him why I was here and where I was going and upon doing this did he show an eagerness to help in his eyes. He was really a caring person and his willingness to help was amazing. Soon after talking I went to sleep but Ryu stayed up a little longer. I don't know why but I felt safe with him even though he could've done anything he wanted while I slept.**

**The next morning when we reached the town I remembered what I had to do but I knew he might have something to do too. I felt a little sad as we parted ways because I didn't really want to be alone but I figured it was for the best. I started asking around hoping to find the parts I needed but I was having no luck.**

**Then this one person said he had a lot of parts and all I had to do was give him the money. He looked like a nice person so I did but then he pushed me to the side and took off running. I couldn't believe what had just happened; I was tricked and now I had failed Cray.**

**I did my best not to cry as I started to leave deciding going back to Cray was the only thing I could do right now and just as I reached the main gate I just stopped and broke down crying. I couldn't look Cray in the eye again because I knew he would give me a big lecture about how he should've done it and such and such.** **I couldn't even move for the time, all I could do was cry. I felt like Cray would never trust me with anything important again and at that moment, I was scared to go back.**

**Then I noticed a shadow lingering over me. I froze almost afraid to look up but then a heard a soft voice that seemed so familiar to me but I couldn't quite place it. I slowly looked up and noticed a familiar blue haired boy. I could see so much worry in his aqua blue eyes that almost made me forget about my present problems.**

**His soft lips curved to a soft smile as his fingers brushed a finger from my cheek and I managed a little smile in return. I explained to him why I was so sad and the look I saw next confirmed that he really cared and the words following concreted that thought. He promised to help me get the stuff I needed and even get the guy that robbed me.**

**I couldn't believe what he said, but I felt that he was telling the truth. It really didn't matter if I didn't got the money back, all I really needed was the parts to show I hadn't failed Cray.**

**We spent a little time in the town, picking up some needed supplies and thanks to the money Ryu had some how gotten, he bought me a new wand. I couldn't believe that someone I barely knew was buying things for me but nothing for himself.**

**Soon after our stay we had gotten the information we needed and where to find the parts out in an old junk yard. I felt my spirits lifted when I found I was one step closer to getting the parts and that I had met someone so kind and wonderful as Ryu. I then remembered to ask if anyone in the town had known who he was but he merely shook his head. I felt horrible at that moment because I could see so much hurt in his eyes but it quickly changed and he smiled at me. Its like his problems didn't matter to him, he was focused on helping me.**

**Soon after we got the parts we headed back to the town only to find army troops from the enemy nation was here. I didn't understand why they were here but as long as they didn't know who I was maybe we could get in and out before they noticed.**

**When we got to the Pub we saw a bar fight going on and someone who looked like the leader of the small army dispatched here. I saw him attacked several of the bar patrons and I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to step in no matter if I got hurt or not.**

**But when I did I found out he was from the Imperial army and his name was Captain Rasso. As I tried to persuade him to stop this senseless violence he called a monster that sent a chill down my back. I was so scared and I wanted to run but I felt that I had to face this monster.**

**Soon after I found this monster wasn't very strong but I was also so very tired. My legs were weak causing me to drop to my knees and I could hear footsteps approaching me and the unsheathing of a sword. I felt helpless now and my end was drawing near. I could hear Rasso's voice saying my time had come and I closed my eyes fearing the worst but all I heard the faint wisp of hair gliding over my cheek and I opened my eyes, and turned my head to see a tall figure standing before me.**

**My eyes widened when I saw that it was Ryu, his right hand was gripped the blade of Rasso's sword and in the other the hang, King's Sword raised up to Rasso's throat. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; Ryu, someone I barely knew, was protecting me. It took me a moment to realize that Ryu had the upper hand in this little bout because all he had to do was push the sword a little further and Rasso would be dead. But he wouldn't do it; he was giving Rasso a choice and I could tell Rasso wanted to live when I saw the fear in his eyes.**

**Soon Rasso slowly stepped back and sheathed his sword but only grinned a little as Ryu turned to me. Ryu was letting his guard down to help me and that's when Rasso struck. But its almost as if Ryu knew it was coming and immediately spun around clashing his sword against Rasso's. But the strain and force they both used caused there swords to break and he yelled for me to run. I couldn't move for a moment but I quickly got up and ran out of the pub with Ryu right behind me.**

**Ryu had saved me, even at the cost of his own life, and I owed a great debt to him. Even though the King's Sword was broke, even though we didn't get the right parts we needed, I really didn't care at that moment.**

* * *

**I smiled a little to myself as I looked down at the sleeping Ryu. He had done so much for me and I had done nothing in return for him. But why? Why did he do all this for me? He's been with me from the very start of this journey, and every time I was in trouble, or felt sad, he always did his best for me.**

**I owed him so much, and he wanted nothing in return. He was truly unselfish and so innocent. It's hard to believe that such a kind and loving person would settle for so little. He is always so gentle to us and to me. But in battle, he fights for us, he doesn't fight to prove he is stronger, he fights to protect us. Its like his life has no moral value to him, all he really cares about is us.** **I snapped out of my train of thought when Cray spoke up.**

* * *

**Cray**

**I stood up clearing my throat after poking some small logs in the fire we made. "Ok its getting dark and there's no telling what is out there, so we have no choice but to camp here for tonight." I looked at them and sighed as they apparently didn't agree to the idea but they nodded all the same. **

**I looked to Nina who still had Ryu's head in her lap. She looked at me with the teary eyes though she managed a little nod too. "Alright....as soon as the sun rises, were leaving to get Ryu to town and get him some help" They all nodded and I sat down and leaned back against the tree. I looked over at Nina again noticing she was trying to use a heal spell but for some reason it wasn't working. What was wrong with this forest? Its like our magic was being blocked from use. I looked down deciding that where ever we were, it was going to be hard to get out considering our current shape.**

_"Hang in there Ryu, as much as it pains me to wait, we are vulnerable at night so just hang in there man." _**I sighed again and closed my eyes and soon nodded off to sleep.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 being written**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Threat

**Chapter 4: A New Threat**

* * *

**Nina**

**I slowly awoke from my light sleep and rubbed my tired eyes then looked down at the still sleeping Ryu. I was relieved to see that he was at least sleeping but I still felt so helpless right now. I wanted to help him so much, to ease his pain a little, but I couldn't. All I could was pray that he would make it long enough for us to get him proper treatment for his wounds.**

**I looked over to the other who were starting to wake up as well and soon began to get ready to leave. Cray as usual was the first to get things going and after a little checking on our surroundings he walked over to me and looked down at Ryu. I could tell he was still concerned but not as worried now since he could see that Ryu was sleeping now.**

**He looked to the others and nodded as they picked up the things they had and Cray bent down and slowly lifted Ryu into his arms. At that moment I felt like Ryu was being taken away from me so I immediately stood up to stand beside Cray. At least this way I was closer to Ryu, even if I couldn't hold him right now. His safety right now was what mattered most to me.**

**After a moment we started off in the direction towards Berleim and I could only hope we got there soon. I was getting worried the longer we took and I felt that Ryu was getting worser. **

_"You got to hold on just a little bit longer Ryu, please just hold on." _

**I winced a little feeling my ankle was still sore but I pushed the pain away not really concerned with this minor pain right now. I had to push on for Ryu, I couldn't let this little pain stop me from helping him.**

* * *

**Cray**

**As we walked I looked down at Ryu's sleeping form and sighed a little still finding this hard to believe. Ryu looked horrible; it was unbelievable. How could someone with so much power and talent be toppled so easily. Ryu was proclaimed an incomplete god and now here we are, carrying a now vulnerable god to get proper medical attention because he saw fit to give his life for a mortal princess.**

**I guess being incomplete alters your decisions. I bet if he was complete he probably wouldn't think the same way. I looked down at him again then had brief visions of everything he's done for us.**

_"What am I thinking?" _**I shook my head a little then smiled some. This is Ryu here, the boy who defended all of us even when it wasn't his place too. He always defended us and I know now that even if he was complete he would always be Ryu, the Ryu we came to know as a true friend and companion.**

**I looked around again and sighed a little again knowing it would still be a few hours before we reached this town. Personally I knew nothing about it except the name. I could only hope we were still going in the right direction. I looked back at the others briefly who were on guard with weapons drawn and I could tell they were a little nervous; even Ursula.**

**There was something about this forest that none of us liked and I felt we might be in trouble if we didn't get out soon. And I could only hope that Nina will not give up on Ryu, I sure wont.**

* * *

**Ryu**

**I was still very weak but my senses were still strong and I was doing my best to benefit the others even if I couldn't provide battle assistance; at least I can provide the sense to detect where to avoid going. I could only hope that my voice worked enough for me to get the words out and that I can sense everything in time to warn them.**

**I used what little energy I had left to heighten my senses enough to expand my range. I couldn't detect anything yet but I stayed on the alert while they moved on and carrying me. Then I noticed something faint coming from the east and coming straight towards us. I felt fear rise up in me as I tried my hardest to get the words out but nothing left my lifts or throat.**

_"No I have to warn them....get out of here.....RUN!"_

**I tried again, but this time I started to move my body a little though just doing that was painful enough but I have to warn them; no matter what it took. I managed to open my eyes just enough to see Nina eyes soft chestnut eyes staring down into mine. I felt like she was reading my mind as she suddenly looked up to Cray and screamed for all of us to run. Could she really understand me that well?**

**I felt Cray and the others take off in a quick sprint with Nina staying right beside me as they ran and soon enough the sounds of another persons foot steps filled my sensitive ears and the aura I felt made me tremble; it was almost, pure evil. This wasn't good and I was powerless to prevent this being from coming after them. I could only pray now that they got a safe distance from this being.**

_"Hurry hurry you've got to make it you guys.....he's coming!"_

* * *

**Nina**

**I knew Ryu was sensing something and in his state he couldn't act to tell us. I didn't know what was coming but I can feel Ryu's hand grip mine a little tighter and I could also feel it trembling. Ryu was trembling? Can this thing that is now chasing us really be that powerful?**

_"No it can't be....Ryu is a god...who...who could this thing be....is it a god too!?"_

**I couldn't think straight now; all I knew is that whatever it was, it had to be powerful if Ryu was trembling this badly. And in his state; without him, we don't stand a chance if its really that powerful. We had to get away fast and hopefully we could lose whatever was following us.**

**I looked back briefly wondering if I could possibly see our pursuer but I could only see the trees that we passed. I looked forward quickly remembering the mistake I made that got Ryu in this condition and I didn't want to make it again. Especially when there's this much at stake now.**

**Then I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt a searing pain run from the top of my right shoulder to course through my entire body causing me to drop to my knees as the pain faded away to a sting. I looked up a little and witnessed in horror that everyone had received similar feelings but in different areas of there body but all of which had caused them to stop. I looked to Cray and saw Ryu was not in his arms. I started to panic now but then looked a few further beyond Cray and saw him sprawled out on his stomach still unmoving but still lightly trembling showing he was still conscious.**

**I looked around again frantically to find who did this but I couldn't find the source. I looked back to Ryu then my eyes widened when I saw a dark shadow looming over him.**

**As I slowly looked up I could feel my heart almost stop as I saw what it was. It resembled Ryu when he was a hybrid but the coloring was black and its eyes where crimson red. I felt my body go numb and I couldn't will it to move now. As I stared at it I soon realized what its intentions were.**

**I looked back down to Ryu trying to will myself to move knowing if I couldn't it would leave Ryu in grave danger. But a moment later I felt my heart stop for an instant as the dark hybrid I had seen a few moments ago, now had its left knee jammed into Ryu's causing the ground beneath him to rupture and cave in from the force. I could feel my ears sting when in the same instant of the impact, I saw Ryu's neck arch and his eyes and mouth open wide as a loud cry left his lips.**

**His hands curved into the ground a little as his cry was silenced when a small gush of blood consumed his voice as it spurted from his lips. I could only watch the horrifying scene until his head fell to the ground, angled to the left and I could see a hollow gaze within his eyes as his body spasmed slightly.**

**I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I looked up to the black figure once again who merely smirked and slowly stood up showing he looked like a dark version of Ryu as a hybrid. I couldn't tear my eyes from him now and heart felt like it had crumbled from the realization that I had failed Ryu again.**

**My eyes closed slowly as I looked down with the tears streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't believe what had happened and I felt powerless now.**

**I looked up again to see the dark figure was gone and the feeling returning to my body. The second I could feel my legs again I got to my feet and ran to Ryu as quickly as possible, but I stopped a few meters away as I felt that same ache at my heart again.**

**Ryu's back was pressed in where the monsters knee had claimed him. I dropped to my knees and slowly moved my hand out to touch him feeling that it was all over, but when before I could I noticed a slight movement from his head. His left arm soon twitched along with his right leg.**

**Realizing this quickly I felt new hope rise in my heart but I couldn't sit waste time now. I had to find another way to help him. But how...what could I do?**

**I looked to the others who were also starting to come to again and I could feel the tears streaking down my cheeks again as I looked to Cray. I could only say one word before my voice finally gave up to my heart ache.**

**"H..Help.."**

* * *

Chapter 5 Coming soon...


End file.
